


Deal

by sunset_oasis



Series: Drabbles of the Black Widow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, don't underestimate the slytherin ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Gabriella Zabini always knew that people were most easily manipulated when they were in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The dark-skinned beauty sipped her firewhiskey lazily, arching her perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, “Do lighten up, Malfoy, do you have no idea how many men would crave to be in your position, drinking with me?”

Lucius Malfoy didn’t remove his gaze from a few tables away, where Narcissa Black was chatting with Mulciber, and his left hand was on her arm. “Zabini,” he asked through gritted teeth and pointed at the pair, “since when they are together?”

“And since when do you care?” He could hear the clear smirk in her voice, “It’s not as if you’re interested in Narcissa, you’ve had ages to make a move on her when she was single.”

Lucius knew he did, but he’d always thought that he just sort of like Narcissa as a friend, it wasn’t until he saw her with another boy made him realize that he actually wanted her.

Right now he just wanted to permanently removed Mulciber’s arm from him or something.

“They do look nice together, don’t they?” she purred, not even bother suppressing her amusement at his discomfort. “She seemed quite charmed by him.”

Lucius just wanted to set something on fire, preferably Mulciber.  He gripped his wand tightly.

“I can woo him away from your darling Cissa, if you like,” she proposed, her voice casual like talking about the weather.  He turned his head sharply to look at her in surprise. “What?  Having doubts about my charm?”

He didn’t – even though she wasn’t his type, he had no doubts she could easily win over about 98% of the men just by being herself.  And Mulciber certainly wasn’t special enough to resist her. “Okay … what?” He glared at the Witch Weekly magazine she pushed over at him. The magazine was turned to the page introducing the newest high heel boots that just came out.  Like all the newest fashion, they were all expensive as hell.

Gabriella Zabini smiled sweetly at him, while pointing to the most expensive pair out of them, “Pretty huh, just like your Narcissa on Mulciber’s arm.”

Lucius sighed in irritation, knowing exactly what she wanted. “ _Fine_ , I’ll ordered it today when I get back.

“Perfect,” she chirped. “I guarantee that she’ll be single _very_ soon, Malfoy.”

 

* * *

 

(1 week earlier)

Two girls sat in the Slytherin dormitory, one busily applying cosmetics to her blond hair, another tracing a pair of high heel boots on a magazine longingly.

“I’m starting to think that Lucius isn’t interested in me after all.”

“Oh, he is, trust me on this one – I’m an expert on whether a wizard is attracted to a witch or not.”

“But then why isn’t he—”

“He just needs a little push, a little … jealousy to motivate him and get him realize his own feelings.  I’d suggest dating someone else.”

“Why are you so unusually helpful?” Narcissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the other girl, who usually didn’t care much to get involved with other people’s stuff nor give advice.

“Because it’s always lovely to see a sweet and happy ending for a couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
